


Black sweater blues

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yuuki-centric, mild teenage angst, post Nekoma vs Nohebi match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: Shibayama wearing a sweater that doesn't belong to him and worrying about not belonging at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this black Puma sweater with the logo in rose-gold and I'm obsessed over the coziness.
> 
> I love the thought that Kuguri’s constantly worries about Shibayama not dressing warm enough. Otp wearing each other’s stuff is a huge yes for me, specially with this height difference :D
> 
> This fic -this whole new rarepair- is entirely [Sel's fault.](https://twitter.com/selpuku) Check out the Kugushiba drawings and fall in love with them, please ;v;
> 
> Big shout out to Tessa who checked this short piece of work for me~ I have a beta shortage and she came in like a boss, for which I'm immensely grateful uvu

Yuuki dries his eyes, rubbing the black sleeves over his face and sobbing softly into damp cotton. He's curled up like a half moon, knees barely brushing his elbows. When his dream of becoming better at receives, to be worthy of the image the Nekoma team carries, became somewhat reality, he paid a price. 

Sighing, breath catching on another hiccupping sob, he lets tears run over the slope of his nose and plop onto his pillow. He inhales deep, holds the trembling breath in his lungs, trying to calm down, but the sweater he's wearing is still too large to be his. Naoyasu's familiar smell surrounds him like a bubble. It's impossible to curl up any smaller or tighter than he is now, bedsheets rumpled around him like a shattered cocoon. The sweater isn't big enough to hide himself from the world completely. Nekoma won, but Yuuki felt too much pain in his chest when he saw Naoyasu afterwards, being comforted by his teammates. 

They haven't spoken since. Two hours after the match was over, when Nekomata-san treated the regulars to a meal, a single text lit up Yuuki’s phone:

_"Congrats. Keep doing your best at national's too. You played well, Yuuki."_

They all told him it was no use to reply. There was nothing a winner could say to a loser. And now, two days later, Yuuki's anxiety has coiled around his gut and pulled him under. After using the bath, he put on Naoyasu's sweater. Yuuki had felt so cold, although he just came out from the hot tub. 

Looking at the sweater, Yuuki feels guilt twisting his stomach. He should have thanked Naoyasu at least, but it was too late for that now. Rubbing his nose in the sweater, Yuuki feels even worse. He wonders if Naoyasu will get over it, if he'll forgive Yuuki. If he's still want to be with him.

There's a short knock on his door, and Yuuki holds his breath. And breathes out. _In, out._ Calmer, he turns his head around. 

"Yes?" 

"Yuu? There's someone at the door for you. I think he's from another school? He says he's a friend, so I'll let him in, okay?" His mother says, voice already fading down the hall with quickening steps, leaving her son alone. Yuuki’s heart seizes and part of him wonders if he can completely disappear beneath his pillow, still wet with tears, but he manages to unfurl and dazedly clamor out of bed. Yuuki only has his boxershorts on, completely invisible below the sweater’s hem brushing against his thighs. He whips his head around, eyes flitting over his room checking for anything, _anything_ else he can throw on. He’s only three steps to his drawer when his bedroom door swings open.

"Mom, wait a sec," He wipes at his cheek, no tissues in sight. Yuuki's shoulders tremble, and he sniffles again, hoping his mother doesn't hear. There's silence at his back, but the door is still wide open.

"Mom, please, give me a min...ute..?" Turning around, Yuuki's face to face with Naoyasu, whose hand falls from the door handle, limp at his side. Naoyasu's wide eyes gaze at him, as if the scene is wrong.

Meanwhile, the vice grip on Yuuki's heart remembers to let go and beat slower, but his breath hitches when he tries to croak out a _hello_. He hunches, toes rubbing together, and fights the urge to tug the sweater’s hem lower, unwilling to feel caught in the act. Naoyasu's gaze drifts down, below Yuuki’s waist - stuck where the sweater hem kisses the soft spot just above Yuuki’s knees. 

“N-Nao-kun?”

"...You'll get sick like this. It's winter, y'know. Should dress warmer." Naoyasu finally mumbles, struggling to rip his eyes off Yuuki and look anywhere else in the room. It's not like him to gape, but then again Yuuki knows he’s quite a sore sight. His eyes are bloodshot and red-rimmed, his lips are chapped raw, and there's snot caked on the black sleeves. And Naoyasu probably came here to ask for his sweater back. 

Unable to stomach it, Yuuki has to stare down at his toes. His vision blurs.

"I... I am. Uh." Yuuki looks at his hands swallowed by the sleeves. His forehead creases, as he holds back another sob. He sniffles instead, his nose running. Behind him is the drawer and he grasps at it, angling his body away from Naoyasu, needing something solid underneath his trembling fingertips. "It's, uhm. I'll clean it, and, ah, I would have re-retur-nnm.." 

Yuuki crosses his arms tight, tries to hide the sleeves, but his body's shaking apart. He can't hold back the tears that drip off his chin and fall onto his bare feet. His mouth opens, his breath stutters, and he can’t stop the words from tumbling out

"I-I’m sorry," He forces himself to finally look up at Naoyasu, but his vision swims. He can’t see him, he can’t see if Nayasu’s brow is furrowed or if his eyes are soft. Yuuki sobs again, crumbling. Naoyasu's footsteps thunder across his room, and Yuuki’s yanked from his dresser to fall into Naoyasu’s warm chest in a breathless embrace. His arms ache to reach up and pull Naoyasu in tighter, bury his nose closer into his warmth - _to have this_ \- but he can’t possibly deserve this. 

"Shhh, what're the tears for?" Naoyasu slings one arm around the entirety of Yuuki's back, the other over his narrow shoulder, hand buried tight in Yuuki's hair. "Hey, Yuuki, why are you so upset? There's nothing to apologize for. I thought you were busy training and I... let you be, so. Shit, I'm so sorry for not calling you like usual." 

Naoyasu kisses the crown of his head, lips gentle, and Yuuki lets go of the choked up sobs in his chest. His arms fling around Naoyasu, and he cries even harder. 

"I- I thought y-you'd be ma-ma-mad at me, and- and didn't want --" 

"Shhh, that's nonsense. I'm not that petty. You did great in that last play. I would have been mad if you missed it on purpose." Naoyasu chuckles, rocking Yuuki side to side. He keeps his head low, kissing Yuuki's scalp over and over again until Yuuki looks up and allows the kisses to trail over his ruined face. He's a mess, and can't stop crying, but Naoyasu is here all the same. 

"Nao... I saw you after the match and I... I felt so bad." Yuuki manages to speak without stammering, thinking about Naoyasu’s own tears. 

"It's alright. My senpai was happy I cared so much about the game, that I felt that way after a loss,” Naoyasu’s fingers tug the bottom of Yuuki’s sweater, “But really, I got to say... what you're wearing is a little too much." Naoyasu smirks, and Yuuki snorts through his sobs. He closes his eyes with a small smile, tears still slipping past his cheeks. 

Naoyasu's palms settle under his jaw and his thumbs play with the corners of his lips, stretching them into a wide, silly grin until Yuuki finally looks up. Naoyasu’s gentle smile greets him before he’s leaning in, pressing soft kisses to each tear, the corners of his mouth, the tip of his nose. 

They find each other’s lips, pressing hard until Naoyasu leans back to press little pecks to Yuuki’s quivering maw. 

"Yuuki,” Naoyasu sighs his name across his lips, his eyes half-mast and hazy. “Sorry for keeping a distance.”

“I’m the one who’s sorry. I should've... come to you afterwards... But I thought you wouldn't want to see me." Yuuki manages to choke out. He rubs the sleeve under his eye one more time, before remembering this isn’t his sweater he’s rubbing tears and snot into.

"I understand, really. And it's fine." Naoyasu holds his hands gently, tilts his head to catch Yuuki’s eye. "I'm all good, actually."

Yuuki kicks at Naoyasu's leg with a huff, but the other boy dodges. They try to trip each other up for a moment, legs tangling and smiles widening with every missed hit. Without using his full strength, Naoyasu herds Yuuki until the backs of his legs hit the mattress and buckle, both boys toppling over into Yuuki’s bed with breathless giggles. Naoyasu quickly gathers the rumpled sheets and wraps Yuuki up tight.

"For real though. Don't get sick. I'm coming to cheer at your matches so..." Naoyasu murmurs in the end, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck. Yuuki wriggles his arms out from the sheets to hug his side. Naoyasu's arm slings over his shoulders and back again, but keeps them safely above the covers. They stay wrapped up together for awhile, until Yuuki peers up at Naoyasu. His chest feels lighter, his breath coming easier. Naoyasu touches his face gently.

"I thought you came over to get your stuff back, including the sweater..." 

"Uh, I see. Uhm, yeah you can keep it." 

"What!? I just got it a little dirty-"

"No, I mean like," Naoyasu looks away before he opens his mouth again. "To keep it and wear it, y'know, when I'm around or, eh. It's, uh. Looks good on you."

Yuuki continues looking up, unable to stop the large smile sweeping over his face when he sees Naoyasu's ears and neck flush a pretty red. Giggling, he reaches up to kiss him back, catching him even when Naoyasu tries to duck. They shriek with laughter and end up tumbling off the bed, Naoyasu twisting his body at the last moment to cushion Yuuki from the fall. He ends up with his face snuggled into Naoyasu’s chest, legs still dangling in his sheets above, and Yuuki listens to the steady beat of his heart. 

"I'm so glad I came over when I did. I mean, I was shocked to see you like this, but... the sweater is definitely a perk." Naoyasu whispers into Yuuki's hair, making him the one squirming with a blush high on his cheeks. Bedsheets barely covering his ass, Yuuki keeps himself hidden under the blankets and against Naoyasu's chest for just a little bit longer, finally relaxing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also obsessed over this pairing. I've got loads and loads of ideas and fics for them, so please look forward to more if this fic got you interested~
> 
> You can [request specific work to be written for you!](http://fish-wifey.tumblr.com/post/153555122225/%E3%80%86%EF%BE%9F-%EF%BE%9F-coffee-is-life)


End file.
